Lifeguard
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai's the new lifeguard at the pool, in Rei's apartment building and just like every girl around, he has a crush on the handsome man. Luckily for Rei, Kai's not interested in girls, not even those in bikinis, making out in front of him. [KaRe, Yaoi, Yuri]


I did not come up with this idea- I merely tweaked it and transformed it to fit with my perverted imagination. A good friend of mine, Kelly, inspired this. And when I talked about the idea with Jess, she was so excited and even insisted that I add a little torrid love affair so, hun- enjoy Kai as a lifeguard. He'll even have a tan in this one.

So the pairing are, KaRe and JeMe, or is it MeJe?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Lifeguard- **

Dawn announced its presence on the horizon by casting its golden hues into the rose atmosphere and through the open blinds of many houses. The orange radiance of the sky was incredibly bright, enough to chase away the darkness of slumber. The warm saturation caused one dreamer in particular to smile, as the heat of the morning stirred him from a comfortable sleep.

Rei sat up in bed and lazily stretched, as his amber eyes looked out the window from his tenth story apartment. The day announced itself to be gorgeous and he refused to spend it lazing around, under the covers. A faint breeze blew in past his shades, carrying the scent of summer within its warm air.

The young man decided that a swim would be the perfect touch to his serene morning. He fetched a towel and changed from boxers, to a looser fitting pair of shorts, before sliding on his sandals. The pool downstairs would already be open, although, he wondered just whom the new lifeguard would be. A young woman, Asian, like himself, used to sit in the chair and he often chatted with her. She had gotten a better job, with an increase in pay and wisely, she did not turn down the offer.

Early Saturday morning, Rei did not expect anyone to be down by the water just yet. The children in his building never went swimming until the afternoons, so; he would have the pool all to himself. The elevator let him off on the ground floor, where he smiled politely at a few other residents, leaving for work.

Rei loved his weekends; he always had the time to relax, enjoy the slower pace of life and often, he could sit and read for hours on end. He brought a book with him, a classic novel by Brontë, to finish up while he sunbathed, in the early morning glow. When he pushed open the back doors, he immediately saw the new lifeguard, who looked startled by his presence.

Red eyes glanced back at the new presence and nodded politely. Rei smiled in return and casually walked over, to get a better look at the young man- probably not much older than he, who took up the open post.

''Hi, I'm Rei. You must be the new lifeguard.''

The male turned and offered his hand to the tenant.

''I'm Kai.''

Rei shook his hand, before adding playfully, to their introduction.

''The mornings here are easy- just wait until the afternoon, that's when it gets hectic.''

Rei then continued his walk, along the pool's edge, until he set his things down, in his usual spot, across the way from the chair, where Kai was seated. He noted immediately, that like himself, the lifeguard was a reader. There was a large novel, entitled Empire, resting on his lap.

The tenant smiled. The young male seemed nice enough and he was quite attractive. He was dressed in the mandatory red trunks, with a white muscle shirt, along with aviator sunglasses, hiding his crimson depths, mostly from the glare of the sun. His body was kept in great shape, Rei could tell, after having stared at him for a few minutes. However, his voice was far more alluring than his stature. It was husky, with a hint of a baritone accent. Rei thought his knees were going to give out, when Kai had introduced himself.

Rei had barely met the lifeguard five minutes ago and already he was crushing.

After peeling off his shirt and diving into the pool, almost perfectly, he could not help but think that when all those teenage girls see him, they're going to faint…

And he was right…

It barely took a day for the rumors to spread amongst the young teenagers, in his building and they all murmured the same thing; the new lifeguard downstairs was drop dead gorgeous. Rei agreed, of course, but he knew that now the pool would be swarming with gawking fangirls, trying to win over Kai's attention and perhaps his affection. The men had done the same thing to the other young woman, whom had sat by their pool for a whole summer.

Sunday morn, Rei headed down to swim his routine laps but, on the fifth floor, the elevator stopped. Two young girls smiled at Rei, as their audacious eyes ran over his figure. They glanced at each other and giggled, before turning their backs to him. Rei knew immediately where they were going. Their bathing suits, a little showy, for his taste, made that blatantly clear.

The females were about the same height, but one was a brunette and her friend had layered hair, a vibrant blonde atop, with a darker shade beneath. Rei could not help but wonder, if they were Kai's type, or what the lifeguard was looking for in a mate, or if he even wanted one.

They, on the other hand, were only concerned about one thing-

''I hope Sara's right about this lifeguard. She told me he was sexy- even sexier than Depp.''

''I can see him from my bedroom window- he's a total hunk.'' The brunette agreed and once again, the pair of friends giggled.

Rei was on holidays, after his week of exams and just like everyone else interested in the lifeguard, he spent his days by the pool. Every single day, he would see those girls, in the water, or basking in the sun, near Kai's chair. They always playfully waved at Kai and stopped to talk with him, even if their idle chitchat barely roused a nod from his slate head. The lifeguard was obviously humoring them and once they were passed his line of vision, he paid no attention to them, or any of the other girls.

Rei was not as desperate as them; simply watching from afar, in his usual spot satisfied him. It became obvious that Kai was a serious worker who did not mix his job and his intimate life. Or so, Rei thought- He would often just sit there and try to analyze the lifeguard. He was a college student, after all, majoring in psychology. He needed to practice. His thought even trailed beyond the point of innocence, occasionally. He wondered if Kai had to ever practice CPR…

Sometimes, he would look up from his chapter and stare at Kai, usually while his own novel distracted him. He often smiled and daydreamed- Kai was an attractive distraction. All the scantily clad women would have agreed with him, if he had ever found the courage to make such a bold statement.

The two girls from the elevator were at it again. It was later, in the afternoon, and all the younger children had left, along with their parents, for dinner. The pool closed in about an hour, but that did not stop the ladies from trying to captivate Kai's interest, along with every other straight male's, in the vicinity. Rei watched the girls, surrounded by boys- nowhere near as appealing as the lifeguard, as they began to kiss.

It was not an innocent, or playful meshing but a full out, passionate and torrid kiss that left all the spectators with erections. Their wet fingers were tugging on each other's damp locks and when they parted, for a quick breath, they would moan…loudly. They were trying to tease him. Almost every straight man's dream was to watch two women, feverishly make out. They had hoped he would want to join them.

However, Rei noticed right away that Kai was obviously not interested in their display of steamy kissing and groping. He had only looked in that direction, to see why so many men had began cheering wildly. Their plan had failed- their actions did not even cause the lifeguard to smirk. He turned back to his book and casually flipped a page.

Rei cheered inside when Kai ignored them. But his indifference to them did not necessarily make him gay. Some men were just not interested in exhibitionism, lesbianism, or threesomes. Perhaps he was already seeing someone, in his private life? Or maybe, through the most simplistic perspective- they were just not his type.

The following day was not very sunny. It rained earlier on in the day and resumed later in the afternoon. Rei suspected that the pool was probably empty and that Kai would be spending the day alone. He frowned slightly, as he looked out the window of his bedroom and watched the drops roll down the glass. He wanted to go down there and keep the lifeguard company but he was not brave enough to do more than ponder the idea.

In contrast, after a day of rain, the weather became humid, muggy, and very sticky. The sun was out, in full force and the reporters for the new announced that it would be one of the hottest days of the year, without a cloud in sight. The pool was filled with people, trying to beat the heat and of course, Rei was one of them.

Even Kai looked like he would rather be inside an air-conditioned building, as opposed to sitting beside a pool, without being able to jump in. Rei did not even feel like reading, for it was far too hot. He was going to leave and even got up but when he saw Kai shifting, he froze. The lifeguard then began to peel off his muscle shirt and kick off his sandals.

Rei thought he was going to faint for a moment.

Kai was standing, on the opposite side of the pool, topless, with the sun gleaming off his trim figure. Muscular ripples in his torso, accentuated a hard set of abs, as a strong upper chest, completed his built stature. Rei could have sworn that the crowd fell silent and all eyes were focused in one direction.

The lifeguard, however, was unaffected by the longing gazes, as he dove into the water. He swam the entire lap underwater and resurfaced by Rei, before pushing himself out of the pool. Rei was left speechless and frozen like a statue. He did not know what to do. The lifeguard- no, God- no, Kai the lifeguard God was now standing beside him, soaking wet and smirking.

''Hey, Rei…''

Rei flushed a bright red and could barely lift his hand to silently wave at his crush, as the male in question walked away, slicked and dripping a trail of water, leading back to his chair.

Rei wanted to follow that path…

That smirk seemed…so inviting…

He dreamt of Kai that night and it was hotter than he sun had been that day.

Rei was not found at the pool, the following day; he was going out just to hang and kick back with his college friends. They all parted ways before dinner, and when Rei glanced at his watch, he realized that he could get in his laps, before Kai closed the doors and treated the water.

There was only a group of young children goofing around in the water, when he arrived. Kai glanced up and was met with a wave, from Rei. They each smiled. Rei was about to dive in, when one of the brats began splashing. Kai scolded them for breaking the rules and they stopped right away. Rei frowned, as he decided to move away from the children and their annoying laughs and pranks.

However, just as he began to walk away, he slipped on the water that they had sent over the edge. Rei let out a yelp as he fell hard on his backside, before collapsing onto his back. His head had not smacked against the cement roughly, but it would be enough to leave a nice bump.

Kai immediately came running to his side, as the children in the pool began to panic. They all cowered in the far corner of the water and some even got out and ran to their towels. The lifeguard quickly fell onto his knees, scrapping them in process, before lifting Rei's head off the cement. He checked for blood. There was none. Rei began to groan loudly, as his amber eyes slowly fluttered open.

''Kai?''

''Rei, are you alright?''

Rei looked up and saw the lifeguard, crouched over his body, with a hand on his cheek and the other holding his head still. He began to blush, as he realized that his head was in Kai's lap. He was completely embarrassed and by Kai's smirk, he could tell that the gorgeous male had noticed as well.

''I-… -I'm fine…''

Kai nodded and slowly helped him to sit up. One hand had slipped from Rei's raven head and rested on his back, while the other took a hold of his tanned hand, before assisting him to stand once again. Rei only flushed more so and his embarrassed face, kept him from murmuring a proper thanks. He tried to walk away quickly, running away sounded like his best option but…

He ended up slipping on the water again. This time, he fell forward and buried his face into Kai's chest. Even the boys, who had not fled, like he had tried to do, began to giggle. Rei sighed; even though he was so close to Kai, he wished that it had not happened, in such an embarrassing fashion.

Kai tried to comfort Rei and gently patted his back. He murmured quietly,

''At least there aren't that many people here…''

But Rei found no comfort in his consolation, although his chest was comfortable. Rei could imagine himself sleeping on it and smiling. Now was just not the best time to daydream. The tenant finally summoned enough courage to cautiously step away from the lifeguard and grinned sheepishly, with a hot flush spread across the bridge of his nose.

''Sorry…Kai…''

''Don't worry about it…'' Kai shrugged off the moment as nothing, knowing that it would probably lessen Rei's embarrassment.

He patted Rei's shoulder, on his way by and as Rei quickly dove for his things, so he could promptly leave, Kai's sudden words stopped him.

''Hey, Rei…do you think you could stick around, until closing time…unless you're busy- I just wanted to talk to you, about something…''

When Rei looked up at those crimson eyes, he could feel the fire behind them, melting his honey one's into submission. ''Sure…''

He had not even realized that his mouth agreed for him, until it was too late.

Kai smiled, charmingly, and when his back turned, Rei could feel himself swooning again.

The children all scurried out of the pool and they were left alone. Rei swallowed hard, as he watched them leave. He gathered his things and slowly headed over to Kai, who was putting away all the equipment, into the shed, before locking it.

''Kai…''

''Oh, Rei.'' The lifeguard smiled again.

Rei was not sure if he was going to be able to keep himself standing.

Kai's eyes shifted downward, until they fell upon the book in Rei's netted bag.

''I've read that book too- I, Lucifer, by Glen Duncan…''

Rei glanced down as well, to the book he had borrowed from one of his mentors. She had recommended it and so, he had been devouring page after page, over the last week.

''-…And well, if you're free…do you want to maybe go have coffee, and talk about it? I promise, I won't spoil the ending.''

Rei had been fretting, the entire time, from his walk up to the chair, and even into their short conversation, but now, he was grinning madly.

''Really?''

Kai nodded, as he stood there waiting awkwardly for Rei's official response.

''Of course, I'd like that…''

Either male knew what to say, after one had found the courage to ask the adorable male, from the poolside out on a date, and the other summoned enough valors to agree to it.

They simply smiled and held hands as they headed for the coffee house.

**-EndE-**


End file.
